


勇士之殇（The Death of Warrior)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文为《圣巢之心》系列的第一章*该系列的每篇独立故事会选择不同的主角、背景、时间线，试图通过这种方式还原圣巢的伟大悲剧*该系列将按照本人的剧情理解进行，尽量忠于原背景，建议可以看一下我在贴吧上发的剧情分析*本系列会尽量争取所有人物都有一定戏份*喜欢埋彩蛋与剧情伏笔，欢迎指出*恋爱关系不会是本系列的重点叙述对象*本篇是讲述加利安为了成为骑士前往深巢历练的故事
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	勇士之殇（The Death of Warrior)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文为《圣巢之心》系列的第一章
> 
> *该系列的每篇独立故事会选择不同的主角、背景、时间线，试图通过这种方式还原圣巢的伟大悲剧
> 
> *该系列将按照本人的剧情理解进行，尽量忠于原背景，建议可以看一下我在贴吧上发的剧情分析
> 
> *本系列会尽量争取所有人物都有一定戏份
> 
> *喜欢埋彩蛋与剧情伏笔，欢迎指出
> 
> *恋爱关系不会是本系列的重点叙述对象
> 
> *本篇是讲述加利安为了成为骑士前往深巢历练的故事

一阵潮湿的风在洞穴中刮了起来，空气中散发的腐臭味让加利安皱了皱鼻子。  
加利安实在不能理解这片荒地怎么会有这么一个庞大的种群居住，难道他们都没有嗅觉的吗？还是说这股味道就是由他们产生的？  
但不管怎么样，这里的原住民都十分友好，真菌一族早在国王转世前就已经跟随他的步伐。加利安来这的路上收到了不少当地居民的帮助，许多人家听到他是国王的骑士就毫不犹豫地敞开大门，欢迎他的到来。  
至少…他即将是。加利安这次的目标是深邃巢穴的腹地，他要亲手斩断那些冥顽不化的野兽的身躯，让他们的女王赫拉对国王俯首称臣。到那时国王就会知道，他，勇敢的加利安，绝对有资格成为骑士，成为王国最坚实的护盾。而这次他绝不会失败。  
“嘀嘟？嘎嘀嗒啦嘟，哩嘟！”加利安回过神来，发现一个小真菌正站在他身前，好奇地望着他。不知怎的，这个场景隐隐触动到了加利安的内心。  
“噶喱啦！嘀嘟嘀嘟吗咔，噜啦！”另外一个年长的真菌赶忙跑了过来，看起来像是这个孩子的母亲。加利安完全不知道他们在讲什么。真菌的语言完全不同于圣巢的官方语，而随身带个翻译官又太碍事。毕竟他只是在这经过，而他现在有着更为远大的目标。不过好在真菌们听得懂他在讲什么。  
那个母亲训斥了小真菌几句，然后又转过来和加利安说话，听她语气像是在赔礼道歉。  
“吧吡，嘀嘟…”那个小真菌委屈地看了加利安一眼，准备转身离开。  
加利安笑了笑，蹲了下来：“听好了，小家伙，在你面前的是王国最勇敢的骑士，而他正准备给那些深巢的野兽一点教训！好好锻炼，强健体魄，但更重要的是要永远坚守道义，心怀梦想，总有一天你也能成为一名骑士！因为骑士不仅要保护王国的土地和人民，更要保护它的希望与梦想，听见了吗？”  
小真菌似懂非懂地点了点头，而旁边的母亲则对加利安笑了笑，带着孩子离开了。看着他们离去的背影，加利安觉得某种成就感被勾起了。这就是国王所说的信念的传承吗？  
加利安仍然记得他第一次见到国王的场景。国王很少出门，但他那天为了选拔五骑士而亲临泪水之城。他冷峻的面庞透露着慈悲，他苍白的光辉带着一股神圣的威严，连那永恒的细雨此刻也黯然失色。加利安在此前从没想过竟存在这样一只虫，能让他甘愿在其面前敬服，他只正面看了他一眼就低下头来，生怕会亵渎这庄重的氛围。当时在国王身边的都是一些声名煊赫的人物：皇后阿诗玛、受人爱戴的城主卢瑞恩、蛾族长老厄多尔、蜂后维斯帕、乌恩派来的那个绿油油的使者萨卡多，当然了，还有这些满嘴“嘀嘟”的小家伙们的族长阿巴。加利安很好奇就凭他那庞大的身躯他是如何爬到这么高的塔上的。  
“…但是勇者们，为了我们的家园奋战固然重要，但我并不希望你们因此大开杀戒。比讨伐一个敌人更勇敢高贵的，是饶恕一个敌人。我们的王国建立在秩序之上，而杀戮永远不会是最正确的做法，保持坚毅但又心怀善意，骑士信念的传承皆出于此…”当国王在尖塔上演讲的时候，加利安就暗自下定决心，要把自己的一生都献给这位卓绝的国王，献给这永恒的国度。为此，他要先成为一名骑士。  
加利安的最后一位对手是一位叫做奥格瑞姆的外来者。这位红色蜣螂的忠诚与激情让加利安都为之叹服，不过他的气味也同样…令人难忘。最终这位可敬的对手夺了冠，成为了五骑士中的最后一名。在册封典礼结束之时，加利安做了一件连他自己都不敢相信的事。  
“国王陛下！”  
苍白的君王回过头，加利安强迫自己直面他的目光。  
“我也想成为一名骑士！给我一个机会，我将证明自己！”  
国王顿了顿，问到：“这位勇者，你觉得骑士的职责是什么？”  
“骑士不仅应努力保护王国的土地和人民，也应保护王国的希望和梦想。”  
国王似乎略微吃了一惊，思考了一会儿，再次发问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“加利安，陛下，我是勇敢的加利安。”  
“行吧，勇敢的加利安，向我证明你的实力，或许我会考虑再增设一个骑士职位。在那之前，我会一直等着的。”  
加利安不记得他当时是怎么回应的。他只记得生命流体在他胸中汹涌，那股激情几乎令他窒息，但他知道，他不能辜负国王的期望。  
而现在，证明自己的时刻到了。加利安现在就站在真菌荒地和深邃巢穴的交界处，两名手持长矛的蘑菇战士守在入口。  
“吧嘀！嘀嗒啦哋，嘟噜！”蘑菇战士注意到了他，并开始向他喊叫。加利安觉得这大概是“闲者勿入”的意思。  
“我是勇敢的加利安，奉国王旨意来此讨伐野兽！”  
“嘟啦，哈嘁！”看上去蘑菇战士并不买账。加利安握紧了他的弯爪刃。他必须过去。国王陛下会理解的。  
“嘟嘀？哈哩哈吧，噜哒。”加利安原本以为他们又在问话，但突然发现他们是对着空气讲的。真菌有时候就会这样做，仿佛是在和没在这的人对话。加利安实在不能理解这种行为。  
“吡嘟。”加利安总算听懂了一句话，是“进去吧”的意思。每次在真菌家留宿主人都会这么说。  
嘛，不管他们跟空气说话是什么奇怪的行为，总之结果是好的就行了，毕竟把守卫打晕不太像是骑士该做的事。  
一进入深邃巢穴，光线立马暗了下来，只有几株光菌隐隐发光。黑暗中野兽爬动的声音窸窣作响，空气中弥漫着邪祟的气息，时不时有几丛黑影从视界边缘掠过。加利安不禁打了个寒战。  
突然，加利安把他的弯爪刃往后一挥，黑色的生命流体从一个刻尘者的腰部喷溅出来。刻尘者虽然本身实力不强，但是善于在这交错的地形里挖隧道偷袭猎物。虽然杀死了一个，但加利安知道，更多的马上就要来了。  
地面开始颤动。又一个刻尘者跃出，正好撞上了加利安挥舞出的刀刃。紧接着又有三只同时进攻，但对于加利安来说这算不上什么。刻尘者喜欢结群攻击，但是只要你杀死了最先的几只，剩下的就会斗志全无，钻回它们的地洞里去。不过加利安惊讶于这次竟然真的只有五只来袭击。传闻最近深巢的刻尘者们有些奇怪，攻击欲望很强，似乎连赫拉都不太管得住，现在看来，不过如此嘛。加利安没多想，就继续往前走了。  
“来者何人？”突然一个声音从前面传出。一位潜行信徒从黑暗中冒了出来。  
“啊，赫拉的守卫真是无处不在，这都能碰上。”加利安心想。  
“哦？圣巢虫？怎么，你们的国王回心转意了？”  
“不准污蔑国王陛下！”虽然加利安并不清楚这位编织者在说什么，但他知道一定不是什么好话。  
“污蔑？明明是他自己提出的交易。啊，看来你并不知情…那么，有何贵干，圣巢虫？”  
加利安强忍着他的愤怒，情绪在战斗时总会造成干扰。他暗暗握紧了他的弯爪刃，然后回答：“我来…斩除野兽！”  
潜行信徒把刀刃收成护盾，挡下了这迅速的一击，然后张开旋刃三连斩击。  
“不愧是赫拉的亲族。”加利安说，“不过，还不足以战胜我。”  
加利安扔出他的弯爪刃，对面迅速地将其弹开，然后做出必杀之势冲了过来：“难道这就是你的全部本——”  
这位战士的嘲讽卡在了最后一个字上，旋回来的弯爪刃插在了他的后背上，白色的生命流体飞溅而出，但还不足以致死。  
加利安拔出并举起了他的弯爪刃，但随即想起了什么。“比讨伐一个敌人更勇敢高贵的，是饶恕一个敌人。”国王的话语萦绕在耳边。  
“野兽，回去告诉你的女王，负隅顽抗实乃无用之举，我们的国王陛下宽宏大量，臣服才是最正确的选择。”  
“哼，愚蠢的圣巢虫，你要前进就尽管去吧。但我先提醒你：你根本不知道你在面对的是什么。”说罢，这位潜行信徒就沿着丝线飞快地爬走了。  
“受了这么重的伤还跑得这么快，感觉刚才不应该是他的全部实力…算了，不管那么多了，很快赫拉就会臣服，国王陛下就能册封我为骑士了！”加利安总觉得他自己忽略了什么，但一时半会儿又说不出来。继续前进吧。  
地面开始微微颤动了。哼，又是刻尘者。加利安做好了战斗准备，等待着这些狡猾的猎手从某一个角落扑向他的咽喉。但出乎意料的是，四周突然安静了下来。  
“这就很奇——”没等加利安说完话，一个刻尘者扑了过来，他做好了防护，却发现这个掠食者并没有直击他的要害，反而紧紧咬住了他的弯爪刃。  
“看来这只还有点脑——”加利安正准备把它从自己的武器上抓下来，又有两只刻尘者冒了出来，钳住了他的左肢。  
“啊，该死！”加利安意识到自己轻敌了，用力挣脱了左肢的两只刻尘者，然后解放了他的武器，把它们切成了两半。苦橙色的液体从它们的身体里涌出，散发着糜烂的味道。加利安突然想念真菌荒地的空气了。这是一种疾病吗？如果是这样，为什么这些刻尘者如此具有攻击性，为什么它们还能清醒地思考，不，还比正常的更聪明？加利安也不算没见过世面的虫，但眼前的景象已经超出了他的理解范围。  
但没等他再想下去，更多的刻尘者从地面跃出。加利安连忙招架。他发现，这些刻尘者的攻击如此具有条理，运用了如此高明的战术，这完全不是普通刻尘者能做到的，仿佛，它们都服从于一个更高的统一意志。加利安心中有些慌乱，他感到自己的前胸、左臂还有腰肢都被咬伤了。他觉得自己快撑不住了。  
“但我是勇敢的加利安！我不能输！国王陛下还在等着我！”  
加利安在混战中开始前进。他挥舞着他的弯爪刃，他不知道他杀了多少，也不知道他受了多少处伤，他唯一的想法便是保持前进。苦橙色的液体在他四周飞溅。  
不知过了多久，刻尘者的攻势终于停了下来。加利安发现自己来到了一片空地，光菌柔和的光芒铺满了四野，几簇白菇生长在中央。  
“…那么…就在这…休息一会儿吧…”  
加利安疲惫地坐下，他感觉到所有的重担都在此刻放下了。朦胧的荧光摇曳，没有邪魅的黑影，没有黑暗中潜藏的危险，只有这片荧光，喷吐着难得的祥和。加利安逐渐闭上了眼睛。等到他醒来，就可以再度踏上征程了，再过不久，他就可以成为骑士了…  
荧光仍在摇曳着，唱着无声的歌谣。加利安想起了国王的演讲，如此清晰，仿佛他还在那，还在那暗自起誓要保护这个王国。  
“…国王…不会忘记…勇敢的…加利安…”


End file.
